One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a fastening apparatus that detachably and simultaneously joins with a climbing assembly and a mounting surface to maintain a secure connection there between; whereby the fastening apparatus utilizes a ratcheting mechanism to incrementally apply an inward and downward tension between a mounting surface and a climbing assembly to secure the mobile climbing assembly at a predetermined position against the mounting surface, and also utilizing a release portion to enable quick release of the ratcheting mechanism, such that the climbing assembly may disengage from the mounting surface.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a ladder is a vertical or inclined set of rungs. There are two types of ladders: a rigid ladder that can be leaned against a vertical surface such as a wall, and rope ladder that is hung from an elevated mounting surface top. Rigid ladders are usually portable, but some types are permanently fixed to buildings.
Typically, a ladder is used to obtain access to a roof or ceiling of a building. The ladder is also used to access roof-mounted air conditioning and/or evaporation units, aerial antennas, to perform roof repairs, or for any other reason for which access to the roof may be required.
It is known that the typical method of using a ladder to obtain access to the roof consists of simply propping the ladder against the leading edge of the roof in such a manner that the side rails of the ladder are in direct contact with the material comprising the roof top layer.
It is recognized that safety is an important factor to consider in using a ladder to obtain access to a roof. Unless the ladder is properly supported when being ascended or descended (either by incorporating the help of a separate person to hold the ladder or by using other means), using a ladder to obtain access to a roof is a source of preventable injury caused. For example, by the ladder tipping away from the roof or laterally sliding from its supported position.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.